


Cherry Blossom Girl

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Misha teases the reader, Multi, Reader has a son she hasn't told her parents about, Reader is Misha's adopted daughter, Secrets, florist!Misha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: There’s a secret that you’ve been keeping from your parents.





	1. Ichigo Ichie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini series consisting of four parts. Part one filled my "florist!Misha" square for AU Bingo.

You were adopted by Misha and Vicki when you were a baby. **  
**

During the summer, instead of playing outside like a normal kid, you’d spend time with Misha while he worked at his flower shop. He taught you everything there was to know about flowers. If you weren’t glued to his side while he was working, you were wandering around the shop. 

“When you grow up, my little cherry blossom, you can be anything you want.” He would always tell you that before he kissed the crown of your head and you would always smile up at him. 

Over the years, Misha’s flower shop expanded. They bought the building next door and turned it into a small cafe and bookshop. That was the reason you wanted to major in business when you went to college. 

There was one secret you kept from your parents though. It all started with a graduation party your best friend was throwing. 

Drinks were flowing, and music was blaring. You on the other hand, were watching him from across the room. He was in one of your core classes. You always thought he was handsome but you could never work up the courage to talk to him. With encouragement from one of your friends, you finally talked to him and that night, you went home with him. The next morning, you woke up alone, so you slipped on what clothes you could find and got the hell out of there. Little did you know that nine months later, you’d give birth to your one and only son. “Welcome to the world, Wren Collins.” 

It had been a long night and all you wanted to do was get some sleep. You picked up your cell and your finger hovered over Misha’s name. What if your parents were disappointed in you for not telling them about Wren? You didn’t regret that night all. “Just call him, Y/N.” You pressed the phone icon beside his name and put the phone up to your ear as it rang and rang. You sighed as it went to voicemail. "Hey dad. I know I’ve been too busy to visit these last few months and I’m sorry, but I’ll be home in a few days. There’s something we need to talk about.“ You hung up and went to check on Wren who was wiggling around in his crib. 

–

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” You called out as you unlocked the front door and smiled down at the little bundle in your arms. “I wonder where everyone is.” You turned on the television and made sure to turn the volume down so that it didn’t wake up Wren from his nap. 

You must’ve fallen asleep yourself because you woke up to tiny feet kicking you in the thigh and Wren crying. “Well hello there mister, I see we’re awake now.” You cracked a smile before getting a good whiff of him. “Someone needs a butt change, doesn’t he? His sniffles were all you needed as an answer before pulling your diaper bag closer and taking a seat in front of the couch. 

  
You were in the middle of changing Wren’s diaper when you heard the front slam open and two small bodies practically tackled you onto the floor. “Whoa guys, I’m excited to see you too but you need to be careful. Now where’s mom?” 

Maison and West both pointed behind you as Vicki closed the front door. “West, Maison, what do you want for -” You were button up his onesie when Maison took a seat next to you on the floor. 

“Is dat your baby, sissy?” You nodded as Maison leaned forward and kissed Wren on the forehead. “Hi baby, I’m Maison. I’m your aunt.”

“Does that make me an uncle? I’m too young to take care of a baby. I can barely take care of myself.” You chuckled as Wren started to fuss. 

“Mom, why aren’t you saying anything?”

“I’m just surprised, baby.” You stood up with Wren in your arms and your way over to where she was standing. He reached his hand out and wrapped it around Vicki’s pointer finger. “We’ll talk about this later once your father gets home.” 

“Okay. Hey mom, you wanna hold him?” She cooed at him as soon as you placed Wren in her arms. It was like the three of you didn’t exist. “What’s his name?”

“Wren.” 

“He’s adorable.” 

–

Misha was ecstatic that you were coming home to visit. He practically threw his phone after listening to your message. In the passenger seat of his car, was a bouquet of flowers he put together for you. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change. 

It’s the honking that takes him out of his thoughts. He presses the gas pedal and the car jolts forward, moving along with traffic. He drives by your favorite restaurant, the one he’s always taken you to to celebrate small things like report cards, dance recitals, broken hearts or whenever you visit from college and he chuckles to himself, knowing exactly what you’d order because it’s always the same.

He pulls into the right turning lane, when the car next to him honks its horn at him. Misha smiles and rolls his window down.

“Hey, Mr. Collins, you look excited. Is something happening at home?”

“Mr. Collins is my father Jordan, you know that.” He teased. “Y/N’s in town visiting.”

“Is her number still the same?” Jordan lightly blushed as they glanced up at the light. It was still red luckily. 

“I’ll tell her to give you a call, okay?” Misha winked before he waved goodbye. The light turned green and he made his way home. He pulled into the driveway and smiled when he saw your car was parked there. 

“DADDY’S HOME!!!” Maison and West practically darted out of the room when they heard the front door opening. You heard his chuckling from the next room and smiled before you wiped your palms on your jeans. You were nervous about what was going to happen. 

"Daddy! Daddy, I’m an auntie now~” You were happy that Maison was excited. It was West’s comment that made you laugh out loud. 

“Wait, if mommy’s a grandma, does that make you a grandpa?” All Misha did was smile and nod at West’s comment but he was confused. He wasn’t old enough to be a grandfather. The moment he stepped into the living room and saw Vicki holding a baby, he froze. Misha stood there with a blank expression on his face and you knew something was wrong. His voice was quiet when he motioned to the flowers he was holding in his hands. 

“I brought the wrong bouquet.” 

“Dad?”

“Have you been here long? Have you eaten yet? Wait, are you breastfeeding? Because if you’re breastfeeding you need to eat more, do you want me to cook something? You know what, I’ll cook you something-”

“Dad, will you calm the f-” You didn’t dare finish your sentence. Not with your two impressionable younger siblings around. "Please calm down. I’ll explain everything once Maison and West go to bed. Also, I promise you’ll get some bonding time with Wren okay? Until then, mom is - going to keep sniffing the top of his head?“ Misha gave you a side hug and chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don’t you judge me. Those two always smell like dirt, these days. I’ve missed this.”  
  
“HEY! I HAD A BATH YESTERDAY.” 

–

You were trying not to laugh at your parents. They were currently arguing over who got to hold Wren after you finished feeding him. 

“Dad, will you give me a damn minute before you rip this kid off of my nipple.” Vicki chuckled behind you as she tossed Misha a burp cloth from your diaper bag. He draped it over his shoulder and was waiting patiently. 

“Vicki has been hogging him. How’s he supposed to know who his grandpa is?” You shook your head with a smile forming on your face. As soon as Wren was finished eating, you handed him off to Misha. “Y/N/N… why didn’t you tell us about him sooner?”

“I-” You looked away from your parents and wrapped your arms around yourself. “I was scared that you’d be disappointed in me.”

“We could never be disappointed in you.”

“Wren’s father, did he force himself on you?”

“No. Everything was 100% consensual.” You were picking at the skin around your finger when Vicki wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “I had such a crush on him all semester and George invited him to her graduation party so I figured that was my one chance, you know?” 

“Ichigo ichie.” Misha muttered to himself with a smile as Wren burped. 

“Exactly.” 

“See, watching all of those Japanese dramas with your old man paid off.” He bumped your shoulder and you smiled. “There’s nothing you could do that would make us love you any less - but if you ever murder someone, that’s the final straw.”

“Oh please, you’d help her hide the body and then start a mushroom patch over it.” 

“Vic, why would you tell her that! I just had the backyard resodded. Now what will she do with the body? You know those two can’t keep a secret.”

“There’s mushrooms growing by the trees, daddy.” Maison was holding a blue narwhal with a moustache and monocle in her hands as she stood in the doorway. “Is there really a body buried in the backyard?”

“Of course there is.” You rolled your eyes as Maison crawled onto Vicki’s lap. 

“Can we dig it up?”

“No way.”

You leaned forward so that you were level with Maison’s ear and whisper that the two of you could check it out when your parents were gone. She smiles with a quiet giggle. “West is gonna be so jealous.”


	2. Come make flower crowns with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Maison are making flower crowns when Jordan shows up with a surprise.

“Yeah, put that one there.” You smiled at your younger sister who was sitting next to you on a stool in the front of your families flower shop. The counter was littered with a variety of different flowers that were left over from the Easter rush. “Oh, that’s looking really good Maison. Are you planning on giving that to dad?” She nodded as you grabbed a handful of the smaller flowers.**  
**

“Is that for Wren?” You nodded with a grin as the two of you worked on making flower crowns for the whole family. 

“He might be a little too young to remember this, but yeah it’s for him.” You were making his with a mixture of daisies and azaleas. “You know what we should do when we finish with these?” 

“No, what?”

“We should take a family photo.” She smiled and grabbed another lily to add to her current flower crown. 

The front door chimed and you were concentrating too hard to welcome whomever came in. “Happy day after Easter Collins family!”

“Jordan!” Maison called out as she jumped off the stool, knocking it over in the process. “Whatcha doin’ here?” Maison smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jordan’s waist. 

“I had to work yesterday so I wasn’t able to bring you guys the baskets I put together.” She winked at you and you felt your face heat up. “Yes, I even have one for you, Y/N.”

“You really didn’t have to do that -” Jordan held up their hand and nudged their phone towards you on the counter. You typed in her password and pulled up the photo album. There were several shots of Wren sitting next to an Easter basket but you squealed when you saw him actually sitting in his basket. “Oh my God, he is so cute. I need you to send me that one, please?”

“Of course.” Jordan smiled as you handed her phone back. “He was sort of fussy this morning after you dropped him off but by the afternoon, he was just fine. I think we bonded over a stuffed peep.” She quietly chuckled and slipped her phone in her front pocket. “Your mom picked him up about an hour ago and she invited me to dinner. Y/N, I think your family likes me or something.”

“They aren’t the only ones.” You muttered to yourself as you went back to working on your flower crown. 

“Jordy! Come make flower crowns with us…” Maison whispered something into Jordan’s ear with a giggle. 

“That’s a fantastic idea Ms. Maison.” They winked at each other as Jordan moved the stool upright and took Maison’s seat next to you. She nudged your shoulder with an impish grin, and turned back towards Maison. “You wanna sit on my lap?”

“Is dat okay?” Maison mumbled to herself as Jordan picked her and placed her in her lap. 

“Young love, it’s so sweet.” You heard Misha’s voice before you ever saw him. He appeared from the back of the store balancing a tray flowers in one hand. 

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me you needed help?” You started to get up but Misha shook his head and told you to sit back down. 

“Daddy, Jordan got us Easter baskets!” Misha smiles at the sight of the three of you. He bends down when Maison calls for him. He smiles as she places a flower crown on his head. 

“That was nice of her, but we won’t open them until we get home, okay?” Maison nodded her head as she watched the two of you. 

“Don’t worry Misha, I got something for you and Vicki as well.” Jordan and your dad shared a look that you couldn’t really describe.

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” You heard him sit the tray down on an empty table in the front and you just watched him for a second. “Jordan, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, why not?” 

“When are you going to ask my daughter out?”

Jordan’s face went beet red and you covered your mouth in shock. It was Maison’s answer that surprised you. “Daddy! You can’t just ask a question like that…”

“Why not?”

“It’s rude.”

“I’m pretty sure mom would’ve asked the same thing.” You chuckled quietly to yourself. 

“Your family isn’t shy about anything, are they?” You shook your head no. You bit your lip and wondered what would happen if you told her about the books your mom had written.

“No, we are not.”


	3. There’s no place I would rather be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks right up after part 2.

A hands free dinner. Only someone as unique as your younger brother could come up with a dinner concept like that. You all went along with it though. Dessert was another story. **  
**

“Misha, will you please tell your daughter that she needs to take a shower?”

You snorted and looked over at Maison who grinned at you in return. “Mommy, you gotta be more specific..”

“I think she looks fine.” Jordan winked at you and you were pretty sure your whole body was on fire. “Y/N, do you need some help washing off?”

“Jordan, there are young children here. Please, stop acting like you’re going to eat my daughter.” 

“She looks like a snack, I can’t help it.” 

You nervously giggled. “Maybe Jordan should take a shower first, a very cold shower..”

“I don’t think that’ll help, but if you insist.” Jordan leaned in close so that her shoulders were touching yours. “You’re welcome to join me, if you want that is.” 

“Please stop fueling the fire…” You whispered quietly

“Does that mean Jordan is spending the night with sissy?” Maison was practically bouncing up and down in her chair. “Ohh! Can you help us bake cupcakes tomorrow?”

“I’m always down for baking some cupcakes, but that decision is up to your parents guys.”

“Jordan is always welcome to spend the night, she knows that.” Misha grinned at the two of you and you were worried about what he going to say. "I mean, you’re already attached at the hip. Maybe we should start talking flowers for the wedding.“

"Wouldn’t Wren make the cutest ring bearer?”

“Mom, no please don’t encourage him.”

“Maison could be our flower girl." 

"I’m leaving now.”

–

You made sure to check on Wren before hopping in the shower. You stood there with your eyes closed as the hot warm rolled down your back. You knew your family meant well. You knew that but yet it frustrated you from time to time. It really didn’t help that Jordan would join in and that frustrated you in a completely different way. 

You turned the water off as your mind wandered. 

What if you told Jordan how you felt and she didn’t feel the same way? What if she didn’t want to be with you because you were a single mother? Did Jordan even want kids? You needed to calm down so you followed the breathing exercises that your mom and dad taught you. 

It took a few tries but once you were calm, you put your pajamas on. You felt so tired but instead of going directly into your room, you paused once you heard Jordan’s voice. 

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before, Wren.” Jordan mumbles to herself as she picks him up from his crib.. “I shouldn’t be nervous about sharing a bed with your mom. I mean, we always shared the bed whenever we had sleepovers. I would always wake up in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare and your mom always had her arms wrapped around me, and it always made me feel safe. Your grandpa always made it super awkward when he’d come barging in to wake us up for breakfast. God, he really made it worse, and then the drive to take me home was so awkward. I’ve liked your mom for years now Wren, but I honestly never thought she’d give me the time of day.”

“I know you don’t understand me buddy.” Jordan chuckled as she checked his diaper and crinkled her nose. “I see how it is, well now let’s change your butt and get you nice and clean again, okay?”

“I can do that.” Your voice was soft but it still made Jordan jump. You quietly chuckled but she shook her head. 

“I got him. Y/N, are you okay?” You brushed your hand over Wren’s messy hair and kissed the crown of his head.

“I’m just tired. I’m gonna lay down but there’s a set of pajamas setting out on the shelf in the bathroom for you.” You kissed Jordan’s cheek without thinking and pulled the blankets back on your side of the bed. “Jordan?”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Thank you for being here.”

“There’s no place I would rather be.”

–

Wren was being fussy when Jordan stumbled into the kitchen. You missed your mom greeting her and asking how she slept. 

“I actually slept through the night.” She smiled as Misha nudged a cup of coffee towards her and she accepted it gratefully. “No nightmares at all.”

“That’s fantastic.” Jordan finished off her cup of a coffee and as Misha went to pour her another cup, her phone went off. Jordan swore under her breath and excused herself. You heard the phone ring again and that’s when you realized it was the place Jordan worked. She told you a while back that she had specific ringtones setup for different people and yes, that included you.

“I hope everything is okay.” You muttered as Vicki offered to take Wren. 

“I got him, now go make sure Jordan is okay.”

–

Jordan was sitting in the living room in total silence. Out of everything that could’ve gone wrong, getting fired was something that had never crossed her mind. She was a good employee, at least that’s what she thought. “It’s not fair.” 

“Jordan?” You took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. 

“I refuse to sleep with his precious son and all of a sudden, I’m fired? It’s not fair, Y/N. What am I going to do? I have bills to pay and now - now I have to look for a new job…” 

She was stuck in a cycle, so you did the only thing you could think to do. You leaned forward from where you were sitting and pressed your lips firmly against hers. “Jordan, we’ll figure something out.” You took her hand into yours and squeezed it gently. “I’ll be there every step of the way, because if you haven’t figured it out by now, I like you.” 

“Hey.” You couldn’t look her in the eye after your confession. She hooked her hand under your chin and made you look at her. “I’m crazy about you. Y/N, I…Iloveyou.”

“You what?” You obviously heard what she said but you wanted to hear it again.

“I love you dammit. I love your family, and I love Wren as if he was my own and one day, I want you to be my wife.”

“I love you too, Jordan.”


End file.
